My UGLY space
by Rioichi
Summary: Lilly tries to get her room remodeled with Miley's help. Jackson finds Miley's Hannah paycheck in the mail and buys a fancy sports car. WHAT A JERK!


"My UGLY Space!"

Miley and Lilly were studying for semester tests at the library.

"Ok, Lilly. What is photosynthesis??"

Lilly gasps. "What? I didn't get it the first time, so what makes you think-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, LILLY!"

"NO! Why are we studying in the first place?"

"You mean why are _you _studying? Well, you're studying because you won't manage to get most of these questions correct." Miley said

"And because you and Oliver practically tore my fingers to shreds last night. I had to turn the pages of the textbook, IM Oliver, and practice on my texting on my phone. I mean, who does that?!"

"Excuse me? If you need to text someone under a minute, that'll come in handy!"

"But that's just it…I WON'T!""

"Right…"

"Alright Lilly, focus…"

"Ok….I'm focused. Ooh, magazines!"

"Why am I doing this?" Miley asked herself.

"Hey Miley, look at this! It's a room decorating magazine!"

"You think my room is kind of drab to you?"

"Let me think-yes." Miley immediately said

"Now can we focus? Since we can deal with that later…"

Lilly sighed heavily. "Ok, fine…" Lilly replied. She wanted to distract Miley, so she could take a look at the magazine.

"Hey, look! I-I-I-I-it's, uh…um…" Lilly said

Miley just stared at her long and hard.

"I don't know why I try. You've got eyes in the back of your head anyways!"

"Yeah. So if you make out with Oliver, and I'm turned around in the opposite direction of you two, I'll still puke up a hairball the size of Tennessee!"

"I bet the hairball has eyes too…" Lilly muttered, crossing her arms. Miley's eyes turned to slits.

"Hello? Lillian? Are you even on this planet? WE HAVE EXAMS ON THURSDAY, WOMAN!!!!!!!!!" Miley yelled

"I should get a color that starts with a B for my wallpaper. But there's so, so many…"

"How bout' Bigger brain?" Miley said

"They don't have that, silly!!" Lilly said, laughing.

"Nope…that's just you…"

"What…ever…." Lilly said, ignoring Miley.

"Let's just study, ok?"

"Do you want to pick out wallpaper colors or study, miley? Goodness, make up your mind already!"

Miley just sat there.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do….I'm going to walk out in the road, and get run over by the nearest car, truck, or limo in sight…heck, it can even be my limo!" Miley said

"I'll even try to get hit by a deer! That's how desperate I am!"

"Ok…you do that…"

"Oh, are you saying that I'm chicken?!" Miley said

Lilly laughs. "No, what I'm saying is-"Lilly then turned her head to where Miley was standing, and she was gone. Lilly shrugs and digs her nose back into the magazine. There suddenly was a screeching car noise, and someone said, "Oh C'mon, you can try harder than that! Yeah, I'm talking to you, slick!"

…………………..

Later, Miley walked inside and threw her backpack down on the couch.

Robbie Ray came downstairs.

"Hey Bud. Where've you been?"

"At the library with Lilly. She's been trying to get photosynthesis for a while now. I bet the last time she studied; she was trying to text under a minute and drooled all over her papers!"

"And then she has the nerve to ask me for money when we walked home for her "dream room"…" Miley continued

"Actually she needs that more that you know, dad…"

"Nope, you're not blowing up my wallet!" He replied

"But, Daddy! I really need to help her out. You don't know what it's like to be in there." Miley continued and began to start play dead. "So cold…so cold…I'm dying, I'm dying!" Miley said, shutting her eyes tightly. She peeped one eye open to see her dad's reaction...

"Ok, ok, maybe you won't be on the verge of dying. But you will want to peel your eyes out, that's a fact. So, daddy, will you lend me some money, please?"

"Oh, alright…"

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"WAIT!" Jackson yelled from upstairs. He scurried down the steps and tripped.

"Where's my even share?" He asked

"Sorry bro. I never got my Hannah paycheck yet…" Miley said

"And plus, I got to the bank first…" Miley added, running up the stairs to her room…

She dialed Lilly's number.

"Hey Lil. I got the dough…No, not cookie dough…!" Miley said


End file.
